Conventional footwear typically attaches to a wearer's foot via shoelaces. While effective, shoelaces can be difficult for some to use. For example, some people can have difficulty tying shoelaces, e.g., because of a lack of finger dexterity, arthritis, or other conditions, or the like. Children can have particular difficulty in securely tying shoelaces.
Other problems can exist with the use of conventional shoelaces. For example, the laces can inadvertently loosen in use, resulting in safety hazards for wearers, e.g., from tripping, unexpected shoe loss, etc. This is a particular hazard for athletic footwear used in competition, practice, and the like; in children's footwear; etc. Additionally, shoelaces can form tight knots if not properly loosened, making it difficult to untie the laces and remove the shoe. The presence of knots can be particularly frustrating for children and others who have difficulty manipulating laces.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative closure or securing system for footwear or other foot-receiving device products that is easy and quick to use, even for children, and that can securely and comfortably hold a foot in the foot-receiving device.